The Beginning
by shadowboxing
Summary: Lilly is halfway through Hogwarts. She is starting to make new friends and even have new crushes. This new love triangle of Snape, Lilly and, James is struggling to find the end. Who will Lilly end up with?


Chapter 1

Lilly walked down the corridor to get to the potions class. She worried she had not studied well enough for Mr. Slug horn's exam. As she passed the library she saw James and his friends messing with the floating books. She smiled and felt better about herself and strode on, as she looked up she ran into Severus. "Is your head in the clouds Lilly?"

"No, just excited for the potions exam for today. Did you do well?" she asked brushing her hair behind her ear,

"Well enough," he grumbled, "Someone stole my potions notes so I had to study from the library but everyone else was there too. I had no material and had to rely on my memory to take that exam. Anyway I'm going to be late for my favorite class; good luck the test is fairly easy."

"Let me guess the dark arts? Thanks anyways!" Lilly called after Severus, Lilly walked for a few more minutes and looked at the looming classroom ahead. She entered silently and took her seat; Lilly examined the things surrounding her table. Four black cauldrons, leaves and different sorts of powders, sixteen vales of four different liquids, four on each side of the table. After a couple of minutes the rest of the class showed up exhausted. Lilly assumed that they were either up late studying, partying, or had to run to get to class. When the clock tower struck on the ninth time, Mr. Slughorn entered the classroom wearing a maroon robe and a deep emerald hat that a human professor would wear. He grumbled under his breath about his morning and looked directly at me and smiled.

"Good Morning class! I trust everyone had a good night's rest?" everyone sighed and moaned yes, "Very good, and very good. Now can you all place your things under your chairs and then we shall begin the exam in ten minutes. You are going to be brewing a perfect batch of Poly juice potion. In any case I have already taken the liberty to stew 12 lacewing flies for 21 days so now you must finish the potion up. I also picked out the hair of who you will supposed to end up as at the end if you brew it right. Okay, you may all begin!"

Lilly smiled in relief and measured out 1 ounce of crude Antimony and poured it into her dark green liquid. As the contaminants touched the green mixture pink smoke started to pour out like fog. Lilly took a leech and chopped off the head and continued with three more tossing the headless bodies in. The potion reacted in a purr; she looked at the two packages that were labeled flux weed full moon and flux weed new moon. Lilly wiped the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she chose the full moon package. She shook 19 clumps of the flux weed into the pot and her face turned a light green at the horrible smell coming from her neighbor's pot. It reeked of dead fish and manure. She held her breath and dumped 3 drachms of pulverized Sal Ammoniac and Pulverized blades of knotgrass.

Lilly looked away and took another breath and continued with a pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been picked at the blue moon. Then she jumped back as her poly juice in the making gurgled hello and turned dark brown. She could not decide whether to add the Filings and rasp lings of Saltpeter, Mercury or Mars so she threw them all in. Then she added shredded dried skin of a Boom slang, and the final ingredient, a long piece of black curly hair. The potion started bubbling and turned a lime green. She looked at her potion nervously and took a sip, her gag reflex felt as if it had been triggered and she dropped the glass.

Lilly gripped the counter as the glass shattered on the floor. Her skin went numb and within seconds she felt dizzy and a shiver went up her body. Large bubbles grew and died down in her skin. Dark silky feathers started poking through her skin. She put her hand to her face and she had wings, on her face was the beak of an owl. She felt the back of her robes move back and forth and she gasped. There was a feathery tail growing.

Lilly walked out of the room with an A+, she had always done well in Potions. She smiled as James and his friends raced down the hallway casting spells at each other. Then James came back and walked Lilly to her next class. They had become good friends this year. But she knew she liked James more then he knew. James blushing realized he had forgotten his text books in the class room. He turned around saying he would catch up with her later.


End file.
